Recently a golf ball is desired to have excellent white appearance. Japanese Kokai Patent 40071/1985 discloses a method wherein a fluorescent whitening agent is formulated into a white cover of the golf ball to enhance whiteness degree. According to the above method, the golf ball which has a high whiteness degree, brightness and transparency is obtained without having a white enamel paint layer on its white cover. However, the golf ball thus obtained is deteriorated after weathering exposure, particularly in paint adhesion and a delamination of a paint layer often occurs. It has been found that, since the golf ball is coated by only a clear paint and has no opacifying coating, ultraviolet is passed through the clear paint layer to reach the surface of the cover and deteriorate it, thus the adhesion between a clear paint and a cover being severely deteriorated. Accordingly, actual available golf balls have an enamel paint layer which exhibit opacifying power to ultraviolet rays to prevent the decline of the cover.